Something Beautiful
by Angelvy07
Summary: A Megaforce story about the relationships between the small group of new heroes. All starts out with Emma telling Troy about her pictures and her camera. Contains Emma/Troy and Gia/Jake *Chapter 3 UP!*
1. Chapter 1

Troy/Emma Love Story

"Hi, Troy!" Emma said on her to the school's main entrance door.

Troy looked around and saw Emma and said, "Hey, so what's up?"

Emma smiled a little, "Nothing much, just been going around finding beautiful things to take pictures of."

The new red ranger returned the smile and asked if he could see her camera. Emma looked around reluctantly before slowly handing her precious camera to her new friend. He examined her camera and quickly held it up to his face, and snapped a picture of Emma.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

He showed a small smirk and said, "Well, you needed something beautiful, so why don't you take a picture of yourself?"

Emma looked at him sheepishly, "Do you really mean it? Do you think I'm actually close to being beautiful?"

Troy seemed to ponder the thought before announcing, "No, I don't think you are close, you are way beyond beautiful."

This seemed to have turned Emma's cheeks red and she laughed it off.

"Thanks, well, are you ready for class?" Emma asked Troy.

"Yep!" Troy said and they walked into the classroom.

Gia walked over to Emma and asked, "What are you doing? You're smiling like a little kid who got a toy they really really wanted!"

Emma looked at her friend in confusion, "Well-I-uh"

"Hey Gia! Look what I got you!" someone from behind Gia announced. Gia turned her back and saw Jake standing in front of her.

"Ooohh! Something from Ernie's! Thank you soo much, Jake!" Gia said and quickly hugged Jake.

Jake started to move away and sit down in front of Noah.

"Did you see that, dude? She hugged me! ME!" Jake excitedly said.

Noah sighed at his love struck friend, Jake. Jake started to once again stare at Gia, while she slowly sipped down her smoothie from Ernie's.

The first class ended soon, and Jake, Gia, Emma, and Troy headed to the same class, while Noah was in a more advanced class.

In Jake, Gia, Troy, and Emma's class:

"Welcome class! Today's activity is first off to partner up boy girl." Their teacher said.

Emma looked over at Gia and smirked, she knew that Jake would come over along with other boys who were desperately wanting to be Gia's partner. Gia glanced back and giggled, this time she already knew who she was going to pick.

Troy walked over to Emma and smiled, "Well, I suppose we could be partners..."

Emma once again smiled at Troy and joked, "What if I don't want to be partners with you?"

Troy looked hurt for a second and then tried to find a way to answer her question.

"I'm just kidding! Don't worry, Of course I'll be partners with you!" Emma tried to say Troy to make him feel less hurt.

Troy grinned and said, "Well, you can make it up to me by paying for me at Ernie's!?"

Emma looked at him and laughed, "Sure, anything you want."

"So we'll swing by this afternoon?" Troy asked Emma.

"Yep! Can't wait!" Emma said excitedly.

~Please review/favorite/follow! My first story on . Please tell me how it was, I know it was kind of boring, but I promise in the other chapters it will be better!~


	2. Chapter 2

Noah straightened his back on the chair, and yawned. He slowly looked over the pop quiz and sighed, it was so much easier than the last one he had. The new blue ranger started to rummage through his backpack, he felt something was oddly missing...

'My calculator, algebra notebook, chemistry notes...What's missing?' Noah thought to himself.

After a few minutes later, he started to panic, he had lost his morpher.

~With Jake, Gia, Troy, and Emma~

The teacher looked up from his desk and continued to explain the project.

"You and your partner will participate in the other's favorite hobby and then you have to turn a presentation in about that activity. You MUST spend time with your partner everyday doing the activity that they enjoy." Their teacher said to the class.

Some groans were heard, while there were some laughs after he had finished.

"What's your hobby, Troy?" Emma asked him. She looked around at the different partners in her class and laughed, Gia was desperately trying to signal Emma to get Jake less attracted to her.

Troy thought and said, "Probably martial arts, I mean..."

"That's really cool, Troy." Emma complimented him.

Troy smiled genuinely and gestured at the clock, "Twenty more minutes, Em."

"Em?" Emma asked Troy after hearing her possibly new nickname.

Troy looked at Emma for awhile until he figured that Emma may not have ever been called Em instead of Emma. "Oh sorry, I thought that you would've been called Em by now."

"No one has before, but I guess you could." She said to him and smiled widely. There was something about this boy that had begun to make Emma feel an emotion that she had never felt before. She couldn't possibly like Troy, she had only known him for about a week.

Troy felt strange that day, something he couldn't really describe, there was this strange attraction he felt towards this girl named Emma. She made him feel at home, even though he was just at a new location. She had caught his eye the day he walked in a little late and Mr. Burley asked him the strange question. He tried to savor every moment he spent with the new group of friends he had made, but especially with Emma.

"Please, Gia?" Jake asked Gia.

Gia sighed and looked at the hopeless black ranger, and she replied, "Sure, I'll be your partner."

Jake grinned widely and smiled, "This has got to be the best day ever." He said to himself.

Gia turned and laughed at him, he was acting like such a child. Jake looked over at Gia and asked, "So your hobby?"

The new yellow ranger looked at her partner and laughed, "My hobby? I don't really know.."

"You know what? I'm going to help you find your hobby." Jake said to Gia.

"Well as you know, I like photography, and I was planning on taking some photos after school. Do you think you can come?" Emma asked Troy.

Troy nodded and pondered, "Sure, I'll come, but_ after _we stop at Ernie's."

Emma giggled and said, "Ok.."

-After School-

"Are you ready?" A voice asked Emma. She quickly slammed her locker and looked to the right, it was Troy. She said, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Of course, I do. With the looks, the brains, the-" Troy began saying, but was interrupted by Emma saying, "Sure, 'Superman,' whatever you say."

They both laughed, and suddenly found themselves staring in each other's eyes...

-With Jake and Gia-

Gia smiled, Jake was busy practicing dribbling on his soccer ball. He was really good, she thought. She laughed as he tried to make a trick, but instead he almost fell. Jake smiled foolishly at Gia, while his face was turning into a dark red color.

"Wanna join me?" Jake asked Gia.

Gia raised one of her eyebrows, "So you can embarrass yourself further? No, thanks."

Jake laughed, and said, "I know why you don't want to play, you're afraid of losing...to me."

Gia was oddly offended at this, and looked at it as a challenge. She agreed and they started running on the field.

After a long 30 minutes on the soccer field, the score was 4-2. And that was with Gia in the lead.

"I told you, I wasn't afraid of losing." Gia retorted to Jake.

Jake laughed, "I was just letting you win."

"Suureee." Gia said to Jake while laughing at his defeat.

Jake smiled, Gia looked really beautiful when she was competitive. 'What am I saying' He thought to himself, 'She's always beautiful.'

"What are you thinking?" Gia asked Jake.

"Nothing, just thought that you look really pretty, today. Not like you don't any other day, just that, you look especially good today..." Jake stammered saying.

Gia was blushing, and smiling. "That has got to hurt," Gia said while pointing to a cut on Jake's leg.

"Huh?" Jake asked, then suddenly looked at his leg.

Gia nodded and said, "Yeah, that."

"I don't remember getting this cut..." Jake started to say, and then thought.


	3. Chapter 3

She stared, and he stared back. Their faces only inches apart...slowly, he leaned his face, and then-

"Ah! There you are!" Noah said to them.

"D*mn it, Noah!" Troy thought to himself, oh wait, why was he feeling this way...Sure they were about to kiss, but that couldn't mean he liked her, did it?

Emma sighed, "Oh hey, Noah."

"Did I interrupt something?" Noah asked, either very oblivious or just being slightly rude.

A solid "No" was heard from both of them.

Noah raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Whatever you guys say..."

"So why were you looking for us? You** were **looking for us, right?" Emma asked Noah.

"Uh yeah, of course! I kind of-might have-probably-" Noah stumbled to find the words.

Troy seemed bothered by the fact that Noah interrupted them, and was still standing there. "And...?"

"I might have lost my morpher..." Noah quickly stated.

"You _what?!_" Emma questioned him.

Troy gasped, "Dude, you are dead with Gosei."

"I know, I know." Noah said, quite annoyed with Troy's attitude.

Emma smiled, "Well, how'd you lose it?"

"That's the problem, I don't know..." Noah said to the two.

Troy looked around, and asked, "Did you leave it in your locker?"

Noah nodded, "But I still haven't found it, yet."

Emma thought about it, "Maybe you left it at home?"

"Possibly, but I clearly remember having it in my backpack this morning." Noah said back.

Troy nudged Emma's elbow, "Um, so are we going?"

Emma smiled sweetly and said, "Noah, is it ok if we head to Ernie's, we can help you later?!"

Noah sighed, "Ok, I'll have to check computer lab for my morpher."

"I'm really sorry, Noah, hope you find it!" Emma said to Noah.

Soon Emma and Troy left the school building and headed toward Ernie's.

~At Ernie's~

"What would you like to have?" Ernie asked the two.

Emma didn't even have to think about it, "I'll have a low-fat cherry berry strawberry with carob chips, but no hot fudge. What do you want Troy?"

"First time here, but I'll try what you got...which is..."

"He'll have a low-fat cherry berry strawberry with carob chips, but no hot fudge, too. Thanks, Ernie!"

After a short wait, Ernie gave them their orders and they sat down and enjoyed them.

"It's funny, don't you think?" Emma said to Troy.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "What's funny?"

"How all of this is actually true...? The morphers, the new group of friends, oh for goodness sake, the whole power rangers deal!" Emma said to Troy.

"Yeah, us meeting, you and me...-I mean the team and uh" Troy blurted without thinking. Soon their faces were blushing.

Emma gestured at the order, "Do you like it?" She asked to break the silence.

"Uh, yeah, the flavors are very, um, good...?" Troy answered, obviously still embarrassed about what had happened earlier.

The young girl grinned and asked her fellow team member, "So, should we get going?"

Troy snapped out of his thought and replied, "Yes, Sure!"

'Obviously not excited or anything' he thought to himself, while he sat there shaking his head.

"Hello, kids!" Ernie said to the two.

"Hey, Ernie." They both responded the the smoothie bar owner.

Ernie winked at Troy, "Who would've known that the new boy in town was the bravest and luckiest one to snatch a date with this young girl, Emma?"

Troy and Emma stared at each other...Yes, another _very_ awkward moment.

"Uh, we're just-" Troy began to say.

Ernie nodded and interrupted, "Of course, I shouldn't be interrupting your lovely date. Well, have fun, you two!" And he promptly went back behind the counter and started cleaning them.

Emma laughed, and left Troy looking at her oddly. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"Well, how some people keep thinking we're 'on a date...' So why don't we post an Instagram photo as a joke? It should be fun..." She told Troy her prank.

Troy, who obviously was trying to understand her plan, still nodded and agreed.

Minutes later, Emma pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of them.

"Ready, loading...Caption; At Ernie's w/ TroyB You know what that means! #date?" Emma said while typing and trying to control her laughter.

Troy smirked, "Post it!"

And with a small click, the photo was posted.


End file.
